flippy el niño sicario
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: como el inocente flippy se volvio sicario


FLIPPY EL NIÑO SICARIO

Happy tree friends no me pertenece le pertenece a mondo media y la cancion de el niño sicario le pertenece a calibre 50 es que hasta ahorita esta cancion es mi obsecion me encanta y también es mi primer fic a si que no sean duros conmigo onegai pero ya me callo y pongo el fic espero les guste

Era un dia normal en la ciudad happy tree, un chico que se veia de unos 14 años, pelo verde corto, vestimenta unos pantalones desgastados, una camisa rota de las mangas pero aun asi servia unos tenis un poco viejos, pero a el eso no le interesaba ya que iba ir a la casa de su mejor amiga, al llegar toco el timbre de la casa y enseguida la madre de su amiga le abrió la puerta

Mama de su amiga: hola tu debes ser el amigo de mi hija- dijo sonriendo

¿?:si soy yo-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Mama de su amiga: bueno que estas esperando entra-dijo mientras hacia ademan de que entrara

¿?: claro-dijo mientras entraba

Mama de su amiga: si quieres puedes ir a su cuarto es la tercera puerta a la derecha

¿?: gracias

Ese muchacho fue hasta el cuarto de su amiga, al llegar toca la puerta

¿?:quien?

¿?: giggles soy yo flippy

Esta chica con solo escuchar su nombre fue suficiente para que abriera la puerta

Giggles: flippy, hola pensé que llegarías mas tarde

Flippy: es que fui a comprar unas cosas y pues al terminar tu casa estaba cerca y mejor me vine para aca

Giggles: ok pasa-dice haciéndose a un lado

Flippy:ok

Haci pasaron casi todo el dia hasta que paso el terrible accidente, algo que debía haber sabido su amiga pero por miedo a perder su amistad no dijo nada y ese fue su gran error

Giggles: oye flippy antes de que te vallas quieres ver una película de guerra

Flippy: gu-guerra-dice un poco asustado

Giggles: si mira voy a poner las escenas donde de mas miedo-dice mientras pone la película

Flippy: giggles es-espera n-no pongas la película

Pero fue demasiado tarde, flippy al ver esas escenas siente como una furia crece dentro de el, y derrepente todo se vuelve negro, al despertar ve como ahí dos cuerpos con sangre el con miedo se a cerca y suelta un ahogado grito al ver a su mejor amiga y su mama muertas y se asusta mas al verse el mismo con sangre

Flippy: o por dios que he hecho-dice asustado

Flippy sin soportar mas viendo esa imagen sale corriendo de la casa muy pero muy asustado, luego de correr mucho tiempo llega a un callejón oscuro ahí se sienta y empieza a reflexionar lo que hizo y sin intención, pero estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que un señor se le a cerca tenia pelo rojo, una camisa rojo oscuro, pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos negro y le dice

¿?: oye niño que te pasa y como te llamas-dice como si fuera mas una obligación que preocupamiento

Flippy: eh?

flippy no sabe si confiar o no pero estaba tan asustado que no soporto mas y le conto todo a el sin siquiera saber quien era, este señor al saber todo eso solo dijo

¿?:de acuerdo yo me llamo splendont y plebe ya te manchaste las manos de sangre, ni modo ya no queda de otra solo queda entrarle a la mafia

Flippy: que pero yo no quiero-dice asustado

Splendont: desde que edad matas

Flippy: desde los 10

Splendont: te enseñaste a matar temprano y has tomado el camino, que edad tienes?

Flippy: 14 –dice al borde de las lagrimas

Splendont: no cumples ni los 15 años y aun tienes la cara de niño

Flippy no soporta mas y empieza a llorar como nunca a llorado en su vida

Splendont: no llores no te sientas mal, a si todos empezamos

Flippy sigue llorando

Splendont: bienvenido al mundo real, ahora ya eres un sicario

Splendont: tus lagrimas seca muchacho, pronto vas a costumbrarte

Splendont nota que flippy esta temblando

Splendont: tus manos están temblando como cualquier principiante- dice confiadamente

Splendont: las calles han sido tu escuela y el vandalismo tu vida, pasaste hambres y tristezas también verdad

Flippy solo asiente con la cabeza

Splendont: pues la mafia ahora es tu familia entiendes y escucha bien lo que te digo pondré esta pistola en tus manos- dice splendont mientras pone la pistola en las manos de flippy

Splendont: tu me cuidaras y yo te cuidare pero si tu me traicionas yo te mato esta claro- dice firmemente

Flippy: si- dice asustado

2 AÑOS DESPUES

Splendont: wow novato te hiciste novato te hiciste experto al estilo siciliano

Flippy: claro- dice fríamente

Splendont: que es lo que te he enseñado-dice fuertemente

Flippy: a no sentir remordimiento por nadie-dice al estilo militar

Splendont ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que el niño que conoció se fue para siempre y en lugar del niño salió el hombre en defensa

Splendont: que eres mio y cuantos llevas

Flippy: soy pistolero de usted jefe y llevo mas de cien en mi cuenta

LUEGO DE ESO EN EL CUARTO DE FLIPPY

flippy se encontraba rezando

flippy: al juez eterno encomiendo la alma mia solo el puede juzgarme y perdonar esta oración de mis pasos cuida pero la sombra de la muerte me seguirá ser sicario ahora es mi vida escogi este camino y ya no hay marcha atrás

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Flippy y su grupo se dirigía hacia donde era su misión, se integro en su comando, rezo 3 aves marias y se empuño su rosario

Al llegar pudo notar que la cita era una trampa, también noto como los socios se hicieron contrarios, derrepente empezó una balacera flippy y su equipo resistían con balas en medio del juego cruzado pero los enemigos eran demasiados, ya no había escapatoria calleron todos sus aliados y por desgracia quedo vacia su pistola

Ellos al darse cuenta empiezan a dispararle a flippy, los impactos fueron certeros 3 balas pasaron el blindaje

Flippy: ( un frio recorre mi cuerpo hay sangre por todas partes, tu sabes que yo no soy malo, la vida me ha llevado a esto soy culpable y he pecado, falte al 5to mandamiento dios mio abreme tus puertas por favor no me dejes solo la muerte se sento en mi mesa y siento que me encoje el hombro- fue lo ultimo que pensó flippy antes de morir

LUEGO DE ESO EN SU FUNERAL

Splendont: flippy fue el mejor sicario que pudimos haber tenido y el antes de morir me dejo una nota y me dijo que si le pasaba algo se las leyera a todos a si que la carta dice

"plebes que siguen mis pasos voy a darles un consejo valoren a su familia y su trabajo sean hombres de provecho en la mafia hay 2 cosas seguras o la cárcel o la muerte"

Splendont al leer esto solo dijo

Splendont: por mala suerte encontró la segunda y tan solo tenia 17

FIN

Y que les pareció espero que les haya gustado y porfa déjenme review para ver que tal me quedo y sigo diciendo no sean demasiado rudos o si no llorare ok no XD pero porfa déjenme review para ver que tal me quedo si?


End file.
